HOT
by HoMin 'EL
Summary: For Chankai HOT Moment Event . Hanya Chanyeol dan Jongin yang meluangkan waktu panas bersama di atas kasur. . Langsung aja..


**For Event CHANKAI HOT MOMENT  
>.<strong>

**Chankai**

**.**

**NC 17**

**(Not for Child under 17)**

**.**

**WARNING: TYPOS, DOSA DI TANGGUNG SENDIRI-SENDIRI**

"**HOT"**

"Kau tahu? _You are such a tease._" Chanyeol bergumam ditelinga Jongin. Membuat pemuda berkulit eksotis itu tertawa kecil dan mengangguk pelan. Ia mabuk.

"Aku tahu." Jongin menjawab sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya sensual. "Ini memang yang ku rencanakan~" bisik Jongin di telinga Chanyeol.

"Kau nakal sekali" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyentuh tubuh Jongin dengan kedua tangannya yang besar. Bibirnya yang panas berlari di leher Jongin yang jenjang, membasahi kulit halus itu dengan lidahnya yang panas, Membuat Jongin mendesah karenannya. Tangan Jongin mengalung di leher Chanyeol dan lututnya rasanya melayu.

_"Bedroom"_ Jongin mengerang "Ngh~ Kumohon Hyung"

Chanyeol Tak mengatakan apa-apa, dan langsung mengangkat Jongin hingga kedua kaki Jongin membungkus pinggangnya erat. Chanyeol bisa merasakan penis kekasihnya menonjol mengesek perutnya.

"_I will fuck you until you forget your own name_. Dan hanya mengingat namaku seorang."

Dan kalimat itu hanya membuat tubuh Jongin makin Panas. Pacaranya itu terlalu pintar untuk membuatnya terangsang.

.

Ketika mereka sampai di kamar mereka, Chanyeol melempar Jongin ke tempat tidur begitu saja. Membuat Jongin sedikit mengaduh. Chanyeol mulai Membuka kemejanya dan menampilkan tubuh profesional serta lengan berotot yang di hiasi tato disana. Mata Jongin berbinar memuja pemandangan indah di depannya. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat ekspresi Jongin, dan Chanyeol juga mulai melucuti celana dan boxernya, hingga membuatnya telanjang serta membebaskan Penis besar yang terlihat indah di mata Jongin. Jongin menjilat bibir bawahnya ketika melihat Penis Chanyeol yang sangat ia sukai.

Jongin sudah akan membuka bajunya sendiri sebelum Chanyeol menghentikanya.

"Biar aku saja." Ucap Chanyeoldengan suaranya yang berat.

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengangguk pelan, tangannya bergerak menjauh dari bajunya. Membiarkan tangan Chanyeol bekerja dengan cepat. Chanyeol menarik baju Jongin keatas dan melewati kepalanya sebelum di lempar kain tak berdosa itu ke lantai sembarangan. Jongin mendesah lembut saat jemari Chanyeol menelusuri pudak, dada, dan bermain dengan _punting_nya.

"Mnh~ Hyunghh..." Desah Jongin saat Jemari bermain dengan puntingnya sekilas.

Jari-Jari Chanyeol mulai turun keperutnya dan tiba di kancing celananya. Namun Chanyeol tak kunjung membuka kancingnya dan melepas celanannya segera. Chanyeol malah bermain dengan gundukan kecil di sana. Mengelusnya dan meremasnya sedikit keras. Membuat Jongin mengerang tidak karuan. Chanyeol tersenyum dan perlahan ia mulai membuka kancing Celana Jongin serta boxer _pink_nya. Chanyeol tersenyum ketika melihat kekasihnya kini sudah telanjang bulat dan terbaring dengan nafas yang berderu serta Penis yang menegang dan basah akibat precum yang terus meleleh dari ujungnya.

"Ah- Shit.. mnh" Jongin mendengus kesal. Saat ia melirik penisnya yang menyedihkan. Sangat tegang dan tak tersentuh.

Chanyeol tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Sabar..." ucap Chanyeol lembut "Aku akan membuatmu merasa sangat nikmat. Nini "

Jongin mengerang menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan sambil mencium paha bagian dalam Jongin, menekan setiap ciumannya di atas kulit eksotis itu, hingga bibirnya membentuk seringai takjub saat matanya mendapati sebuah tato di mana hanya dia yang bisa melihatnya. Tato itu sangat indah bertuliskan "Park Chanyeol" bukti kepemilikan yang tak akan pernah hilang.

Jongin mendesah dan melebarkan kakinya untuk memeberi Chanyeol akses yang lebih luas. Satu tangannya meremas rambut Chanyeol, saat ia merasa basah di bagian Tattonya, karena Chanyeol sedang menjilat lapisan tinta permanen itu. Tangan Jongin yang lain berlari ke dadanya sendiri, dan mulai bermain dengan puntingnya yang sudah mengeras.

Chanyeol melihat ke arah Jongin, dan matanya menggelap saat ia menemukan tangan Jongin 'bermain dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Bermain sendiri hm?" Chanyeol bertanya

"Mhm."Jongin membalas dengan erangan nikmat, bibir bawahnya ia gigit. Dan jemarinya masih dengan lihai memanjakan punting susunya.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil lalu naik ke atas tubuh Jongin. Membiarkan penis mereka berdua bergesekan dan memberi rangsangan hebat pada keduanya. Chanyeol melempar Tangan Jongin dari puntingnya, lalu ia jilat punting merah muda itu sebelum ia hisap dan ia mainkan dengan lidahnya yang panas.

"Ahhhhh ungh... " Jongin berteriak nikmat dan punggungnya melengkung, kedua tanganya mengerat di punggung Cahnyeol, hingga kuku kuku indahnya meninggalkan garis kemerahan di punggung kekasihnya.

Chanyeol masih terus bermain dengan lidahnya pada punting Jongin, ia mengigit daging merah muda itu sebelum ia tarik perlahan. Membuat Jongin berteriak lagi dan makin menancapkan kuku kuku tajamnya dia punggung Cahanyeol. Chanyeolpun berseringai di atas kulit kekasihnya.

"Chanyeol." Jongin terengah "Chanyeol..ah, Kumohon- aku sudah tidak tahan lagi mnh.."

"Apa yang kau inginkan, sayang?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil mencium pipi gemil kekasihnya "Apa yang Kau inginkan?" kini bisiknya menggoda

_"I want you, to fuck me" _Jongin memegang rambut Chanyeol. "Sekarang!"

Cahnyeol langsung memasukan kedua jarinya kedalam mulut Jongin. Jongin dengan senang hati mengulum kedua jari Chanyeol yang panjang, membasahinya dengan saliva hangatnya. Beberapa detik kemudia Chanyeol menarik jemarinya dari mulut Jongin dan mulai memasukan keduanya ke dalam lubang Jongin. Kepala Jongin mendongak keatas karena rasa nikmat saat jemari Chanyeol bermain dengan lubangnya yang sempit. Namun Jongin tidak puas, Chanyeol melebarkan matanya saat mendapati kedua Jari Jongin kini ikut masuk kedalam lubangnya sendiri. Dan jemari mereka pun bergesakan dan bermain di dalam Lubang jongin yang hangat

"_Oh Shit_ Jongin" Umpat Chanyeol saat ia melihat Jongin yang mengerang dan lagi-lagi bermain dengan dirinya sendiri, tangannya yang lain bermain dengan puntingnya lagi. Pemandangan seperti ini hanya membuat Chanyeol makin gila.

"Nghh.. Hyung Cepatlah... masuki aku" Jongin memohon dengan suara yang parau dan sangat _sexy_. Chanyeol tersenyum kearah kekasihnya. Libidonya makin tidak terkontrol. Kenyataan bahwa Kekasihnya sangat putus asa karena menginginkan Penisnya, membuat Chanyeol menyudahi sesi penetrasi di lubang Jongin.

"Sangat tidak sabaran" Ucap Chanyeol saat ia melumasi penisnya dengan lube. Ia juga melumuri permukaan lubang Jongin agar memudahkannya untuk memasuki surganya tersebut.

Jongin mengangkat kedua lututnya tinggi, membuat Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas lubang merah muda yang kini sedang berkedut imut dan sangat mengundang.

"Hyung... cepat masuki aku, kumohon..." Chanyeol pun tak mau mengulur waktu lebih lama. Ia memposisikan penisnya yang besar di depan lubang Jongin sebelum memaksukannya perlahan namun pasti.

Cengkraman dinding rektum Jongin di kepala penisnya sudah membuat Chanyeol gila. Ia harus ekstra menahan diri agar tidak datang di awal permainan mereka. Namun sialnya Lubang Jongin sangat ketat dan meremas batangnya kuat.

"Jongin... kau ketat sekali baby" Rancau Chanyeol membuat wajah Jongin makin memerah. Chanyeol mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya membuat Jongin mendesah tak karuan.

"Mnhhh... ahhh Ahhh... ahh... Hyung nghh.." Desahan Jongin mendominasi ruangan dengan dinding tipis itu. Tangan Jongin berlari kebawah untuk memanjakan penisnya sendiri. Namum Chanyeol mengehntikannya dan menyematkan tangan Jongin ke atas kasur erat, ia pun mulai menggenjot tubuh Jongin cepat dan keras. Membuat sang kekasih berteriak.

"Tak ada lagi bermain dengan diri sendiri... " Ucap Chanyeol sambil terus membuat gerakan gila pada pinggulnya, membuat Jongin hampir tak bisa bernafas karena rasa nikmat yang keterlaluan. Jongin suka saat Chanyeol bermain keras dan kasar. Jongin sangat menyukainya. Namun kadang saat Chanyeol sedang keterlaluan Kasar ia pun tak kuat. Rektumnya serasa seperti di bakar. sangat panas.

"Ahh... Ahh.. ahh... ahh hyung- Ahh pe- lanhh Ahh... Hyungiehh... ahh... pelan- AHHHHH! " dan Chanyeol tak pernah mendengarkan ucapannya. Chanyeol tetap menggenjot tubuh Jongin keras dan membentur prostatnya berkali-kali membuat Jongin melupakan Segalanya dan hanya ada 'Chanyeol" di otaknya.

"Chanhh Ahhh Chanyeol hyung.. nghhh Ahhh ahhhh" Chanyeol benar-benar membuat Jongin lupa dengan namanya sendiri.

"Hyunghh aku mau- Ahhhhhhh~ datang..." Jongin pun melemas saat ia orgasme dan menyemburkan semennya yang hangat, membasahai perutnya dan juga dada Chanyeol. Bahkan penisnya tak tersentuh sama sekali.

Jongin merasa lemars, namun ia sadar kekasihnya belum mencapai orgasme. Dan dengan sisa-sisa tenanganya, Jongin meremas penis Chanyeol kuat dengan Otot-otot dindingnya. Membuat Chanyeol mengerang hebat.

"_Shit_... Ah... Jongin sebentar lagi" Chanyeol masih senantiasa memanjakan penisnya dengan ketatnya lubang Jongin yang luar biasa. Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Chanyeol untuk menyemburkan benih benih cintanya di dalam lubang surga milik Jongin.

"Mnhhhh" desah Jongin saat ia merasakan panas yang nikmat di dalam tubuhnya. Chanyeol ambruk di atas tubuh Jongin. Nafasnya terengah. Dan peluhnya memenetes jatuh di pandah jongin.

"Istirahat 5 menit" ucap Chanyeol membuat Jongin berseringai.

"Aku tidak butuh lima menit Hyung" Jongin merebahkan tubuh Chanyeol menjadi terlentang di atas kasur. Lalu ia menaki Chanyeol dan duduk di atas paha sang kekasih. Penis Chanyeol pun kini kembali menegang lagi karena berkesekan dengan pantat Jongin yang basah.

"sekarang giliranku..." Jongin megelus penis Chanyeol dan ia gesekan ujung kepalanya pada pintu masuk lubangnya.

"Aku tidak keberatan" seringai Chanyeol memegang pinggang Jongin dan mengelusnya naik turun.

Dan Author gak kuat untuk lanjutin ronde kedua. Karena mengalami pendarahan parah di hidungnya

**END**

CHANKAI HOT MOMENT!  
>sory kalau kurang HOT. LOL<br>Author lupa gimana cara bikin NC. #PALKK  
>ok Author innocent dan polos pamit undur diri dulu. #digebukin<p>

EL


End file.
